Mampir
by Bucin is fun
Summary: Sakura Haruno adalah mahasiswi kedokteran yang sedang pulang kampung karena bulan ramadhan. Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau pulang kampungnya kali ini sekalian ketemu jodoh. RnR?/ DRABBLE ABSURD! #Savana


**Naruto belongs to Masashi K.**

 **This story belongs to Savana.**

xxx

KAKASAKU DRABBLE

 **MAMPIR**

xxx

Sakura Haruno adalah mahasiswi kedokteran yang sedang pulang kampung karena bulan ramadhan. Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau pulang kampungnya kali ini sekalian ketemu jodoh. RnR? **ABSURD**

-x-x-x-

Suasana sore ini terlihat cukup ramai, banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar pasar takjil mengingat sebentar lagi waktunya berbuka.

Dan di salah satu meja, terdapat empat orang gadis yang asik bercengkrama, Tenten, Temari, Ino, dan Sakura yang notabenenya seorang mahasiswi kedokteran yang sedang pulang kampung mengingat ini bulan ramadhan.

Empat gadis itu terlihat asik menikmati obrolan ngabuburit mereka, tapi terhenti saat Ino dan Tenten heboh menunjuk pria bersurai perak yang sedang membeli beberapa bungkus soto.

"Eh Sak, liat tuh, itu namanya kang Kakashi Hatake, cucunya mbah Tobirama, orangnya udah jadi insinyur sukses di kota. Tapi ini pertama kalinya dia kesini, soalnya kan mbah Tobirama sebelumnya tinggal di kota juga, beberap tahun ini aja mulai tinggal di desa." Jelas Ino panjang lebar, entah dapat dari mana info mendetail begitu.

Sakura manggut-manggut mengerti. Dan pembicaraan pun kini berubah menjadi tentang Kakashi, dengan Ino dan Tenten yang menggebu-gebu menjelaskan pada Temari dan Sakura.

Tapi pembicaraan mereka terhenti saat Kakashi kini hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari mereka.

"Assalamualaikum kang, tambah ganteng aja nih." Ucap Ino dan Tenten bersamaan, sedangkan Temari dan Sakura hanya bisa mendengus geli.

"Waalaikumsalam, nanti jangan lupa tarawih ya, hari ini akang yang ngimamin."

"Aww, mau dong diimamin ama akang Kakashiiii." Ucap Ino dan Tenten, lagi-lagi bersamaan.

"Yaudah, nanti akang jadi imamnya, eneng jadi ..."

"Mayatnya." Sela Sakura atas perkataan Kakashi yang belum selesai, gadis pink nyentrik itu kini tertawa geli seolah-olah itu adalah hal terlucu dunia. Membuat Ino dan Tenten menatapnya sebal.

Sakura masih terus tertawa, tapi tawanya terhenti saat menyadari jelaga Kakashi kini tengah menatap lurus ke emeraldnya, segera saja ia menganggukan kepalanya sekali, "Maaf..."

"Hmm? Tak apa, akang permisi dulu kalau begitu." Pamit Kakashi dengan senyum yang masih setia di paras manisnya.

xxx

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya sebal, ia baru saja selesai tarawih sendirian. Iya, sendirian, tiba-tiba saja Tenten ada urusan keluarga mendesak, lalu Temari terserang diare dadakan, Ino tiba-tiba saja mendapat menstruasi. Jadi mau tak mau Sakura tarawih sendirian.

'Huh, padahal tadi yang paling semangat,' batin Sakura, diam-diam ia terkekeh pelan, gadis kembang gula itu sudah menyusun rencana untuk memanas-manasi mereka tentang kesempatan dirinya menjadi salah satu makmum Kakashi, yang ternyata memiliki suara merdu sekali saat melantunkan ayat-ayat Alquran.

Sret!

Lamunan Sakura terhenti saat mendapati seseorang menyamai langkahnya, segera saja ia tolehkan kepalanya, dan terkejut saat mendapati Kakashi berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kita searah, jadi barengan aja biar ada temen ngobrol." Ucap Kakashi memulai.

Sakura mengangguk paham, keduanya berjalan beriringan diselingi candaan sebagai pengisi sunyi.

Dan tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Sakura, sedangkan rumah Kakashi masih satu belokan lagi.

"Mari mampir dulu atuh kang." Tawar Sakura pada Kakashi.

Pemuda bersurai perak itu tersenyum, lalu berujar, "Besok pagi aja, neng."

"Eng?"

"Soalnya sekalian bawa orangtua biar bisa lamar eneng." Ucap Kakashi kalem, menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Sakura, lalu segera ambil seribu kaki no jutsu, sebelum si eneng gulali melihat semburat merah di pipinya.

"Akang serius neng!" Ucap Kakashi agak samar karena jarak mereka yang semakin jauh.

"Eeehh?"

 **END**

Hai, saya kembali lagi dengan OTP tercinta, KakaSaku, hehe. Semoga menghibur.

Terimakasih juga untuk semua yang sudah review di fict-fict saya sebelumnya, terutama kak Gin yang jadi panutan saya dalam menulis, terimakasih.

 **Last, Mind to Review? :")**

-Sign, **Savana** / Blitar, 2018


End file.
